Passage au Bosquet
by Silvara
Summary: Les kokiris s'éloignèrent ; seul un dernier demeura. Dans le reflet de son regard, Link retraversa le temps vers les couleurs des anciens rêves noyés dans le sang. Ce furent les accords d'une lyre qui le ramenèrent au présent. EN REVISION


l

Leur énergie semblait inépuisable. Dans le secret de leur sanctuaire, les bonnets verts se pourchassaient, couraient, couraient, couraient...

Et le temps autour de lui avait cessé, désengrené par la ronde festive, éparpillé dans la brise d'une fraiche insouciance.

Link ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi il était revenu à la forêt. Il avait trouvé Zelda au milieu du pont de bois et avait simplement proposé de l'accompagner...

A présent, sous leur soleil d'émeraude, les kokiris élargirent leur ronde et s'éloignèrent en file indienne du grand qui avait sauvé l'Arbre Mojo, ce protecteur inconnu qui essayait de porter leurs couleurs.

La farandole sans fin rousse et blonde bondissait, boudait, se fâchait, jouait ; les fées se gorgeaient de leurs rires, et le vent les épousait, dans son cortège de feuilles d'or et d'été. La mesure indolente et spontanée de leurs pas préparait la rosée de la terre, et ce rêve drapé d'abondance était pour lui le dernier poumon sain de cette Hyrule d'exodes. La terre et les choses même avaient un nom en ces lieux, et la magie avait saisi le fil d'une seconde qui ne mourait plus.

Link se retourna et les regarda s'éloigner une dernière fois.

Il était temps.

L'âme vide, l'hylien dicta à ses pas le chemin du pont, mais sa tête se tourna toute seule vers la clairière. Sur un petit visage joufflu, des mèches blondes et désordonnées sous un bonnet vert dérobèrent son regard et lui firent d'un seul coup oublier tout le reste.

Un dernier gamin était resté, là, debout.

Link sentit son âme happée par le bleu des iris de l'enfant, et toute notion de force et chaque velléité fondirent d'un seul coup. Le temps s'était déjà arrêté depuis un moment. De la poussière de fausses secondes glissa autour de leurs deux silhouettes face à face.

Le regard du gamin ne connaissait pas le regret et la peur n'était pour lui qu'une vague notion abstraite. Mais les iris confus de l'adulte voyaient un miroir de lui-même, un reflet vierge et lisse du poids des secondes perdues.

L'adulte se souvenait. Ces yeux d'enfant n'avaient jamais connu l'inquiétude. Les couleurs et les silences, les souvenirs de leurs deux regards étaient-ils encore en accord ? L'adulte chercha.

Non. Il ne trouva pas de fatalité dans les yeux de l'enfant. L'amertume n'y existait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de prendre racine. Pas l'ombre d'un doute gris dans leur bleu. Et l'adulte vit son propre regard jeune de sept années lui poser une question.

Mais ce kokiri qui lui faisait face n'en était pas un, et aucune seconde magique n'avait agité ses petites ailes juste pour lui. Alors... son deuil n'était-il finalement que chimère ?... Il se souvenait maintenant. Il y avait sept ans, il avait plongé vers l'avenir avec un désespoir déguisé et sublimé. Cette décision n'avait peut-être pas été si naïve.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien a choisir à présent. Alors sa réponse s'imposa sur son visage, et la question s'éteignit dans les yeux de l'enfant.

Il s'efforça d'ignorer l'émotion qui le submergeait, sans pourtant vouloir détourner le regard. Il avait été un adulte, pire encore, un Héros tandis que le monde kokiri n'était que verdure.

Qu'était-ce qu'un héros ? Le mal était vaincu, le ciel était clair, et dans le silence de la plaine, l'Epée de Maitre était de trop. Il n'y avait plus rien à chasser, et quand le sang était devenu pour lui une nécessité trop personnelle, il n'était plus sur de savoir encore les anciens gestes des jeux innocents. L'idée le glaça et il fixa désespérément l'image irréelle.

Même ce petit enfant risquait de finir par quitter son âme. Peut-être même, qu'un jour, il ne le reconnaîtrait plus du tout... Link s'efforça de mémoriser les détails du visage insouciant, et un instant, il put s'y revoir ; _à son point de départ..._

Juste un mirage ! Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion ; des souvenirs ayant prit la forme et les couleurs de ses soupirs, juste le deuil d'un bonheur chimérique qui n'avait jamais été...

Le regard de Link s'embuait un peu quand la cape de la princesse remua au coin de son regard.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi _elle _était là. Link lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil et vit la main tendue qui attendait patiemment. La suzeraine s'était enveloppée d'une cape sombre qui ne laissait apparaitre que des bottes ouvragées. Ses gestes coulaient dans l'espace, à la façon des jeux d'ombre et de lumière.

Lorsqu'il saisit mécaniquement la main tendue, il ressentit le fourmillement insistant que laissaient les flèches de Nayru et les noix mojo ; aussitôt, l'image du kokiri commença à s'estomper.

Il voulut alors formuler un mot, un délai, une supplique, mais il se tut et ses iris se givrèrent. Dans le petit village, une nouvelle tête rousse inconnue jaillit de son ancienne cabane et descendit rejoindre les autres enfants qui se baignaient dans les mystères lumineux de la forêt enchantée.

Alors l'hylien réalisa combien cet endroit lui était devenu étranger.

Zelda lui pressa la main et il tourna vers elle sa tête empennée de lourdeur. En regardant attentivement son visage impeccable, il vit le rêve de l'âme d'un sheikah caché derrière les iris de la princesse.

Surpris, il débarrassa alors son propre regard du reste de désespoir givré qui enfermait sa Zelda, et il découvrit enfin dans celui de l'être entier qui lui faisait face de nouvelles requêtes secrètes et vitales.

Derrière eux, les rires des enfants agitaient doucement les feuillages lumineux des arbres d'émeraude, mais leur mélodie impalpable s'était éloignée comme un rêve distant.

Il avait fait son choix il y avait déjà tant de temps...

Pourtant, il se sentait et accablé et nu. Ses repères se redessinaient, et il n'était pas certain de les comprendre assez vite. Sans ennemi, il n'y avait plus de place pour un Héros, et qui avait besoin d'un guerrier en des temps de paix ?

Mais Zelda lui sourit. Un tout petit sourire de Princesse de la Destiné, un peu triste, un peu coupable, mais la franchise du mouvement de ces lèvres souffla suffisamment sur ses ténèbres. Alors il y répondit instinctivement, une dernière timidité encore vive au coin des lèvres.

Lorsqu'enfin il quitta la forêt, la main de Sheik était déjà dans la sienne et il ressentit la ferme assurance de ce signe incroyable, et il voulu écouter la chanson qui lui murmurait que le temps des sacrifices était bel et bien terminé.

l

Plus tard, bien plus tard, dévêtu de bleu ou de rouge dans une alcôve en fête, il baiserait chaque phalange de cette main pour goûter le souvenir et l'amitié d'une race presque éteinte ; il plongerait dans l'intimité exalté d'un regard ému pour caresser de son âme, le prix de sept années vécues heure par heure avec une lyre pour seule compagnie.

Et lorsque sa mémoire retracerait le chemin de la forêt, ce serait alors pour se remémorer le chant des hyliens traversant l'enfance ; un changement équitable choisi et non subi. Des rêves immortels pour les draps d'un senhal ; deux poids d'une même mesure, car si chaque âge avait sa palette de couleurs, l'innocence avait peut-être plusieurs rendez-vous...

Pour lui, il avait fait ce premier passage sien, et ne regrettait désormais plus rien.


End file.
